


The Inquisition Needs Better Armor Enchantments

by caitirin



Series: The Chronicles of Teithranen Lavellan: Plant-Obsessed Soft-Hearted Inquisitor [22]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Cassandra is good at hitting things, Dorian doesn't want to get up, Dorian isn't going to the Fallow Mire, Lazy Mornings, Lazy boyfriends, M/M, Short, Silly, The Inquisition Needs, Varric lost a bet, attacking your castle with a goat, sad weapons, the inquisitor can't possibly be good at making armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitirin/pseuds/caitirin
Summary: Dorian loathes the Fallow Mire, but he has opinions on who the Inquisitor should take with him when he goes.  Dorian also has opinions on the Inquisitor's armor making skills.  Dorian has opinions on everything.Silly banter in the early morning.





	The Inquisition Needs Better Armor Enchantments

**Author's Note:**

> My Inquisitor's name is Teithranen Lavellan (Tei)

Teithranen Lavellan hauled himself reluctantly out of bed.  It was really the last thing he wanted to do because his lover was still in the bed and wasn’t going to be joining him.  Tei whined at him. “Are you sure I can’t guilt you into coming with me?”

Dorian stretched lazily and looked out the windows.  “Absolutely not. It’s disgusting out there and you’re going to the Fallow Mire.  I am staying right here. Where is is neither snowing or raining or filled with undead.”  He rolled over to watch Tei getting dressed.

Tei pulled his leggings on and made a face at Dorian.  “I shouldn’t let you watch, since you’re not coming with me.”

“But you’re going to anyway.”  Dorian winked at him lasciviously.  “Who are you dragging along with you to this little herb-picking rock-collecting pleasure trip?”

Tei shrugged.  “I’m not sure. But I imagine you have some thoughts on it.  Who should I bring since my lover is abandoning me?”

Dorian considered for a moment.  “You should take Vivienne. She’s almost as witty as me if you close your eyes.  And she’ll hate the Fallow Mire and thus remind you of me.” He tapped his chin. “Oh, take Varric because he still owes me fifty silver from a bet.  And Cassandra. She’s good at keeping things from hitting you.”

Tei laughed.  “All good reasons.”  He was tugging on his boots.

Dorian stifled a yawn as he gestured towards Tei’s armor.  “Also I put new enchantments on your armor. Wear the coat.”

“I can do that myself, you know.”  Tei said with amusement. Still the gesture was touching.

“Yes, but I saw that banana-on-a-stick weapon that you made.”  He arched an eyebrow to demonstrate exactly what he thought about Tei’s crafting.

“That was a joke!”

“So’s your armor,”  Dorian said smugly.

Tei threw a pillow at him.


End file.
